A Furi Kuri Christmas
by Zeakari
Summary: A fluffy little Christmas story that occurs after the books.


Disclaimer: I don't own Furi Kuri.

A Furi Kuri Christmas

It was Christmas Eve evening at Mabase. Ninamori watched Naota as he made another attempt at riding the hyper flight Vespa again. For some reason, he couldn't get it to stay upright as he rode it, though. At one point he got desperate enough to use training wheels, but it was too heavy and they broke off. He fell to the ground again, his hands scraping against the gravel. After his fingernails had been scraped off the first day he tried to get it to work, he always wore gloves. His nails were still growing back.

"You're leaning too far to the left," Ninamori pointed out to him, pulling her black hair out of her eyes.

The boy glanced over at her. "What?"

"You need to lean to the right a bit. The ground isn't even here, so you have to lean to the side."

Naota nodded and struggled to bring the heavy vehicle upright. He somehow managed to turn it around and started it up.

"Lean to the left, now!" the girl called out. "You're facing the other direction, so you need to-" she cut herself off suddenly when she saw a snowflake flutter in front of her face.

"I'm doing it!" the boy yelled over the roar of the motor. "I'm actually doing it!" He zoomed past her, and she could hear him laughing. She never heard him laugh before. "I'll get into space in no-" he was cut off suddenly when the bike failed to stay upright and he crashed to the ground. Ninamori ran up to him, the Vespa still purring, and kicked at his arm. He groaned and she decided he was still alive.

"Takkun! Ninamori!" she heard a voice call from behind them. She turned and saw the pink haired ex-arsonist running toward them, carrying her kitten, Takkun. "It's the first snow of the year!" she laughed, doing a twirl as she ran, though she almost fell over. She approached Naota, who hadn't got up, and plopped down on his chest, thoroughly knocking the wind out of him. He sputtered as she grabbed hold of his ears and pulled his head up. She looked a bit disappointed and dropped him to the ground, poking at his forehead. "Aw," she pouted. "There's nothing there today."

"Mamimi!" Naota shouted when he got his wind back, "Get off!"

She rolled off of his chest and he quickly got up.

"See, Takkun? It's snowing," Mamimi looked dreamily up at the sky.

"Who are you talking to?" Naota asked, "Me or the cat?"

"Hard to believe we were all almost killed a not too long ago, isn't it?" Ninamori commented as she swept her eyes over the small crowd of kittens, watching their every move. "Why do these cats follow you?"

"They don't follow me, they follow the Vespa," he said.

"Canti!" Mamimi suddenly called out. The other two glanced up at her and saw she was pointing up at the sky. They looked up and were surprised to see a robot, holding a girl with spiky pink hair, floating down to them. The girl held on tight to the robot's TV-like head as she waved her guitar in greeting. When they laded, Mamimi ran up to the robot and threw her arms around it. "I missed you, Canti!"

"What about me, Sameji? It was my idea to come," the girl with the guitar pouted as she hopped off of the robot's shoulders.

"Haruko?" Naota gave the woman a weird look. "I thought you were on the run from the Galaxy Space Police Brotherhood?"

"Yeah… but they won't suspect me coming here," she responded. "Besides, I wanted to see you guys for the holidays. Now, let's all go to Takkun's house!" she ran over to the Vespa, grabbing Naota's hand and dragging him along. She easily hoisted the vehicle up and started it up.

"Wait! Why _my_ house?" Naota yelled, but his voice was drowned out as they screeched down the road.

"Come on, Canti!" Mamimi said as she climbed onto the robot's shoulders. "Let's follow them!" Canti nodded and started up its rockets.

"Wait!" Ninamori yelled as she ran up to them. She latched onto the robot's leg just as they took off. She held on tight as they flew through the falling snow, following the speeding Vespa from the skies. It didn't take long for them to reach Naota's home, but it seemed to take forever for Ninamori. Holding onto a robot's leg for dear life can do that to a person. When they finally landed, she ended up falling on her butt. Mamimi giggled at her as she slid off the robot's shoulders. "Oh be quiet…" she grumbled.

"Come on, let's go inside!" the girl grabbed her hand and helped her up. The three of them entered the house and found Haruko laughing with Naota's father, while the boy himself sat near the Christmas tree, staring at them indifferently. When the woman noticed they were inside, she literally danced over to the boy.

"Good, you're all here," she said, plopping down on the floor next to him. "I got everyone presents!"

"You're not carrying any bags," Naota pointed out. When she grinned evilly at him, his eyes went wide. "Wait… You don't mean-"

"Yup!" she cut him off and grabbed him by the neck in a chokehold. He struggled in vain to escape her grasp. "Hold still," she told him before plunging her hand into his skull like water.

"Why didn't you just bring them with you?" the boy complained. "You know I hate it when you do this!"

"But I _like_ taking stuff out of your empty skull," Haruko laughed as she tugged. Suddenly her hand popped out, revealing a rather large present. She glanced at the tag. "Ah! This one's for you, Ninamori," she said, handing it to the girl. "Don't open it until everyone gets their present."

She continued to tug presents out and the boy continued to yell at her. After a time, she finally pulled out the last gift.

"This one's for you, Gramps!" she called to the other room.

"I don't want it!" the old man yelled back. She frowned and threw it as hard as she could to the room. When they heard the smack and his cursing, they knew she hit him with it.

"Okay," she clapped her hands once. "Open your presents!"

The sounds of tearing paper filled the room. Naota opened his present slowly, massaging his sore forehead. His eyes widened when he saw the model airplane kit in his lap.

"Haruko," he said. "How did you-"

"Wow! Thank you!" Mamimi interrupted him as she gave Haruko a hug.

"You're welcome, Sameji," the young woman laughed. "I guess this means you forgive me for pointing a gun to your head."

The two of them laughed while Takkun, the kitten, jumped around them spastically. The others stared at them, not understanding how they found the situation hilarious. Then again, they were all conversing with a woman who almost completely destroyed Mabase with a giant robot that came to life because of Mamimi. That in and of itself was utterly insane.

It was much later when everyone fell asleep. Mamimi had insisted that everyone slept in the living room, even those who had there own rooms. The only person who had ignored this was Naota's grandfather. Speaking of the boy, he sneaked upstairs when he was sure everyone was asleep. He went out into the balcony and watched the snow fall from the sky.

He always liked the feeling of being the only one awake. He remembered when he was little, when he still had a mother, he would do what he was doing now. Though then he would do it to watch for Santa Clause. He would stay outside, while inside, his parents put presents under the tree. The boy would stay outside until he almost froze to death, since, for some reason, he never felt like getting a coat. The only reason he was doing it now was because he couldn't sleep.

"Funny how you spawned from him, yet you and your dad are nothing alike." Surprise ran though him and he whirled around, coming face to face with Haruko. "Mind if I join you?" she walked up to the railing and leaned against it before he could answer. There was an awkward silence after that. After a time, though, Naota decided to speak.

"I met Superior Raharu," he said. "After you left, she climbed out of my head and gave me the Vespa."

She didn't say anything for a few moments. After, she decided to speak. "And that's all?" she asked, not looking at him.

"No. She told me that you fell in love with a human. I didn't think you _could_ the way you acted."

She glanced over at him and said, "You want to know who I fell in love with." Naota didn't respond. "You." The boy's eyes widened in surprise. "That's right. I fell in love with you. I broke the Eroero Laws when I did it too. We aren't supposed to fall in love with humans." She smiled at him. "That's why I had to run. The Brotherhood would have come after me and you too, if I had stayed." She glanced over at him. "Aren't you cold?"

"No."

"Yes you are, you're shivering," she draped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

The End

Author's Notes: Just so you know, this was just made for fun. Actually, my English teacher wanted everyone to write a Christmas story, and this stupid thing popped in my head. I thought it would be a cute story. It is mostly based off of the books, not the show. _Mostly_ means not entirely. As in, Naota's dad didn't die in this story, even though he did in the book. Also, yes, I did forget that it started snowing at the end of the second book. I just don't feel like changing that. Also, I am ignoring the fact that Japan isn't so big on Christmas. Just so you know, though, you're reading the better version than the one I handed in.


End file.
